


Honey Nut Cheerios

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Wednesday Castiel picks up the groceries, and every Wednesday Crowley tries to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Nut Cheerios

It’s a Wednesday, seven pm. Windy out, but it’s always windy in Chicago. Crowley compares coffee brands.

Here he comes.

Castiel walks down the aisle, grocery basket in hand, trenchcoat fluttering. He picks up a box of Twinings earl grey, and deliberates on cereal. He reaches for Honey Nut Cheerios, and grabs plain. Then he checks out.

Crowley grabs the same Colombian blend he always buys, and does the rest of his shopping.

So it goes, for months. They never speak, never even make eye contact, but every Wednesday when Castiel goes to Jewel Osco, so does Crowley. He’s never even spoken to him.

It’s 2015; gay marriage is legal in Illinois, and Crowley is a grown man with an ex-wife and son that hates him, he’s the CFO at a Fortune 500, and he _still_ hasn’t flirted with the cute guy at the supermarket. It’s pathetic.

He turns down drinks with coworkers, because it’s a Wednesday, and he’s got to get to Jewel or the boy will just get his tea and Cheerios and leave, and he would never know Crowley was there. It’s a depressing thought. Crowley decides not to go.

He gets to their usual Jewel at seven-twelve (because he’s actually out of Raisin Bran, not because he’s crushing like a teenager) and spends far too much time wondering if the brand he likes so much better than all the others he’s tried is really worth what he pays for it. He shakes his head, crosses the aisle for the cereals, and runs _straight into_ someone. He’s really got to let this go, he thinks as he picks up the half gallon of milk and-... Twinings earl grey. Crowley straightens up.

“Sorry.” says the voice Crowley would not have paired with that face, but he is far from disappointed.

“No,” he mutters, setting the groceries in the other’s basket “that was my fault.”

“Thank you.” Castiel replies, and reaches for his cereal.

“Just get the Honey Nut.” Crowley chimes in. He earns a confused look, and goes on, “Every week you’re in here, and every week you almost buy the Honey Nut Cheerios. Live a little.”

Blue eyes blink, and the head they’re in tilts. “Who are you?”

He sticks out his hand, and Castiel has a stronger grip than Crowley. “Name’s Crowley. I also do the shopping on Wednesdays.”

“Castiel. I’m allergic to nuts.”

Crowley bursts out laughing.

Months later when Castiel wakes up in Crowley’s penthouse, they have a quick breakfast before running off to work. Crowley has his coffee and Raisin Bran, while Castiel takes his earl grey with milk, and his Cheerios with honey.


End file.
